


run through the jungle

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, pacific!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	run through the jungle

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162773989933/winnix-pacificau-this-wasnt-anything-like)

 this wasn’t anything like dick expected. hell, he didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this. he’d never seen such brutal warfare, such aggression. he’d seen death, saw the light go out of too many eyes. but this…this is something else. he’d promised nix they’d get out. promised him that they would see home again. but now he wasn’t so sure and that’s what really scared him. the thought of either of them not making it back,  _together,_  scared him more than the screams that haunted them every night. so when they have too many close calls for one day, dick makes a promise to himself. as he watches nix sleep, most likely induced by alcohol, he promises that even if it costs him his life, nix would make back home, safe. he’d dragged him here, regardless of how many times nix has said he came willingly, the least dick could do would be to make sure he made it home. he’d loved him for so long, since before the war had taken things from them they could never get back. he’d be more than willing to die for that love.

* * *

 

it wasn’t long before the heat got to them. nix hated hot weather and never let dick forget it.

“it’s not even that hot, but this fucking swamp shit has to go.”

“yeah nix.” dick added in a monotone acceptance, like he always did when nix got like this.

“and if i get anymore water in my boots i’m gonna be walking on water for pete’s sake.”

dick laughed, “yeah nix.”

“hey what’s with you lately?”

dick looked and nix with narrowed eyes, “what do you mean?”

“you’ve been acting weird since that night in guadalcanal.”

dick’s eyes widened, caught off guard, “it’s nothing, nix.”

“it sure as hell doesn’t sound like nothing,” nix charged on, never afraid to call dick out. dick both loved and hated that about the brunette.

“come on we don’t keep secrets from each other, tell me what’s bothering you.”

dick rolled his eyes, he could never tell nix the truth, but he wasn’t a very good liar either - at least to nix.

so he went for a half-truth.

“i think i’m in love.”

nix gasped, but quickly recovered.

“w-with who?”

dick smiled, back to nix, “i’m not telling you.”

“come on, dick,” nix groaned, “is it someone you met on leave? paris?”

“no.”

something about the lack of a definitive pronoun from nix, almost made dick change the topic.

“is it someone from germany? holland?”

“no.”

really, the pronoun thing was making dick worry.

nix was silent for a long moment and dick prayed he’d given up.

nix pulled dick’s arm to turn him around, “is it someone from easy?”

dick gasped slightly and stared at nix. 

nix stared at dick, eye wide as saucers and whispered, “it is.”

dick couldn’t breathe, the humidity in the air closing his throat. he swallowed heavily.

“d-dick, who is it?” nix’s grip on his arm tightened harshly.

“ _nix_ ,” he begged, hoping his plea would convince nix to drop the subject.

“dick, i  _need_ to know,  _please.”_

dick opened his mouth, ready to tell him the truth, when a fierce pain ripped through his shoulder. and then his side.

he quickly turned around, shielding nix from getting hit and shot a bullet straight through the forehead of a hidden soldier.

he fell to the ground as nix yelled for the medic.

“hold on dick, they’re coming. someone get the  _fucking_  medic!”

nix’s hand held tightly onto his and dick smiled through the pain and blood. he’d kept his promise.

“nix,” dick tried.

“you’re gonna be fine dick, just hang in there.”

nix was looking at the jungle, jerking his head to see where the medic was, not dick.

dick pulled on his hand to get nix to look at him.

“nix!”

nix turned and looked down, worry and fear etched into his entire expression.

“it’s you.”

“what? what’s me?”

dick couldn’t say much, blackness clouding his vision.

“you…i love you.”

and his world went black.

* * *

waking up in a hospital wasn’t nearly as dramatic as dick thought it would be.

a nurse gave him some water, checked his vitals, and told him to wait for the doctor.

that was it. he was left on his own. 

he closed his eyes and was about to lay back down when a familiar voice called out.

“hey! i thought i heard rumors about an injured eskimo haunting the hospital.”

dick smiled, eyes still close until he couldn’t hold them anymore.

when he opened his eyes he saw the most relieved and happy look on nix’s face since the day at the lake.

what dick wouldn’t give to go back to that day and tell nix everything.

they smiled at one another for a long moment before nix sat down. he pulled his boots onto dick’s bed and leaned back.

“well sleeping beauty, while you were resting, the rest of us won the war.”

dick’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, “really?”

nix smiled brightly, “really. japanese army surrendered.”

dick was silent, counting his blessings that he was able to keep his promise.

“we’re going home?”

nix nodded, serious. 

“we’re going home.”

their hands met and dick smiled, content.

* * *

two months later, after they christened their new apartment as civilians, nix told dick something he’d been keeping from him.

“you saved my life, you know?”

dick, still catching his breath, asked, “what?”

nix pulled up, hand on dick’s chest and looked down at him.

“that day you were shot? you saved my life. medic said if you hadn’t been standing there, the bullet would’ve hit my heart. i-i would’ve died.”

nix shivered and dick pulled him close.

against dick’s collarbone, nix whispered, “thank you for saving me.”

dick wrapped his arms around the man he loved and whispered, “you saved me long before that, lew, i was just repaying the favor.”


End file.
